Summer of 1927
by Skinner155
Summary: She was in love and he loved her but she was a witch and he a no-maj and in the eyes of the law it was wrong but no they were wrong, because she loved him that is the reason behind all of her choices. Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Queenie poured the coffee her mind wondering, having spent the better part of a year making it for the men upstairs it all became second nature. She hummed preparing the several cups adding sugar and milk bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She couldn't wait to get off work. She would have just enough time to stop by the post office, run home and change and meet Jacob. He was taking her out tonight. To the dance hall. She bit her lips in a smile. She loved dancing and after the bakery closed and they were cleaning up he would turn on the phonograph he had bought and the two would dance around all night. This time though she'd get to wear a nice new dress and he won't be to his elbows in flour.

'Would you like to go to dinner…Can I take you out to dinner…I'm going to the new place on 8th avenue, would you like to join…'

A sinking embarrassment fell over her as she sat the spoon down. She didn't even have to look up to know Abernathy was heading her way. She had been aware of his crush on her since the beginning but since receiving a promoting his confidence had jumped and he had attempted to ask her out.

Attempted being the key word, she had always managed to throw a wrench in his plans before he asked. 'Tina and I are taking a trip to DC 'or 'I don't like fish or the smell.' She had hoped that by blowing off his advances it would make him lose interest or take the numerus coincidences as a sign of not met to be.

"Queenie! How are you today?" 'Greens very pretty on her.'

"Oh, just another day, after everything that happened this past December it's all been rather quite." 'Tell her about your job promotion, that's exciting.'

"Well I recently got put on the Grindelwald case. Don't mention this to anyone but I was the one who locked up his wand and personal effects when he was first arrested. I'm one of just four people who knows where they're at."

"Oh, you really shouldn't be telling me this then." Queenie looked down at the coffee with a grimace she had met the comment as simple he shouldn't be telling her this information but hearing the excited stammering in his head, he had mistaken her words as interest, flirting.

He leaned forward, "Don't worry Queenie I know I can trust you." She took a step back picking up the coffee tray and holding it very firmly in front of her.

"Well I should be getting a move on with this coffee, you know how Paul can get." Abernathy laid his hands over her holding unto the tray, Queenie's face fell.

"I was wondering…

"Funny story, last night I was walking my dog and somehow she got tangled up in my legs I ended up spraining my ankle."

"What?"

"Yea last night I ah sprained my ankle, had to use some potions to get the swelling to go down but its still a little tender."

"Oh, I…I didn't know you had a dog."

"…Ah he's new. Well I better be going." She pulled away the tray and headed up to the offices limping as she did.

* * *

By the time Queenie got off from work, her dogs name was Tilly and she was a brown Pomeranian. Several office workers had told her to take a break and give time for her ankle to heal while others had offered some old family potions recipes to help. She had run into Abernathy twice since the lie, but he seemed to have lost his bravo.

She felt bad, more so when she read his mind. Abernathy wasn't a bad guy, and rarely did he ever think inappropriately about her in her presents unlike some of the men she had to work with. But she couldn't tell him she was seeing someone. If anyone found out she was dating a no-maj there would be an uproar, particular for her as a woman dating a no-maj man, most would be even less forgiven.

Filling the last bit of paper work Queenie grabbed her summer jacket and limped out of the office. When she was a few blocks away she stopped, taking a moment to crack her ankle amazed at how sore it had become by pretending it was sore.

She didn't waste time at the post office sending out a few letters and picking up the weekly mail. The tidy cursive mixed with large ink deposits of where he pressed to hard into the paper caught her eye. It was another letter from Newt address to Tina. Queenie puckered her lips feeling the letter. It was rather thick, the two of them had been writing back and forth for months now on more then one occasion she had heard Tina's thoughts about him, about visiting him in London, considering he had been put on a travel ban it was the only way. It was odd seeing her sister so infatuated but exciting giving her advise on what to write and the two of them talking all night about the possibilities.

With the last of her errands ran she rushed back home to get ready. She left Tina's mail, Newts letter front and center on the kitchen table. Kicking off her shoes she waved her wand and filled a bucket with hot water. Grabbing a towel, she began cleaning her hair in the sink, she also shaved her legs feeling the dress she would be waring wouldn't go well with stockings.

Just as she had dumped the dirty water out Tina came in through the door. "You go mail Tinnie." She said with a tease.

Tina's eyes lit up. 'Newt?! Don't read my mind.' Queenie just laughed as her sister gathered her mail.

"I'm going to go finish getting ready." She said heading to her room.

Tina looked up at her. 'Jacob? Don't you think this risk your taking is going a little far?' Queenie shut the door, she had said not to read her mind, so she was going to pretend she hadn't heard her. Pulling out her wand she arranged all her cosmetics out onto her vanity. The dress he had chosen last night was light blue with white beading and fringe. It fell just past her knees and while having a straight pencil line frame was preferred, she had brought it in to give more dimension to her waist. She gave a twirl watching the dress flutter in the mirror.

Biting her lip her lip she started getting her face ready, Jacob would be finishing up with the after-work crowd and be closing, she didn't want to have him wait in the lobby to long.

* * *

Queenie stood in the entrance way fiddling with her purse. Mrs. Esposito stood with her, her arms crossed with her face stern. 'That dress is much to short and the neckline…today's young women…. what is the world coming to?'

She rolled her eyes, Mrs. Esposito was an older women, owner and caretaker of the house. Like most women her age she felt the fashion and new-found freedom of women to be an attack on true values and morals. Queenie couldn't blame the women in her young years corsets and chaperoned dates were the typical. Queenie had a vague memory of her father telling her how he came a calling to their mother and during the whole afternoon didn't see her once but after leaving his card he received a call the next day about a walk in the park.

There was a knock on the door, Mrs. Esposito moved to open it. Jacob stood on the other side his hair slicked back and his mustached trimmed. He held a small bouquet of flowers and a paper bag. "Mis. Esposito, I brought you a lemon poppy seed loaf, very popular this time a year." He handed her the bag. "Queenie you look very lovely, you put these flowers to shame." She gave a bright smile taking them.

"Thank you."

Mrs. Esposito cleared her throat, "Now you both know the rules by now. This door locks at 10 pm, if you aren't her by then your sleeping on the streets and no men are allowed beyond this lobby, I also won't tolerate you coming home drunk, it's against the law now. Do you both understand?"

"Of course, Mrs. Esposito everything I do reflects back on you and your home. We'll be off." Queenie hooked her arm around Jacobs and the two head out. The streets were crowed many finishing errands and going home others like themselves meeting up to have a fun night out.

'She doesn't seem to like me very much.'

"She likes you, it's me she doesn't like. She thinks I'm using you."

"Using me?" 'Because your so much better than me.'

"Jacob! That's not true."

"Darling, you're a beautiful _witch_ who just read my mind and I'm a baker, tell me that's not a definition of better than." He had whispered the word witch but gave her one of his side smiles as he spoke.

Queenie wrinkled her nose. "Well she doesn't know about the witch or mind reading part so it rather insulting that she sees me as a gold-digger." Jacob patted her hand.

"Let her make quick and harsh judgments, its got no bearing on our relationship, and it changes nothing about you. I know you're a kind talented witch, with a love for baking and zest for life, and I also know that you love me just as I love you." Queenie rested her head on his shoulder lacing her fingers in with his. She could read the truth behind his words, feel the strength of them and the emotion.

They had made it to the dance hall just a few blocks down the road. There was already a line and the jazz blasted onto the streets. Queenie clicked her heels giddiness coming over her, she had never gone dancing to a no-maj hall before, never seen a no-maj radio, she was completely submerging herself in the no-maj life. She bit her lips as Jacob paid taking her hand the two entered.

 *****This story is suppose to bridge Queenie's characterization from the first movie to the second, a sort of explanation of why she made the decision she did. I was thinking it was going to be maybe two chapters but I'm looking at four or five right now but well see. Let me know what you think and check out my tumblr sskinner155*****


	2. Chapter 2

The dance hall was filled with people, many already dancing a live band playing in the back. Queenie felt the rush of emotions of the other patron's fall over her, she held tight to Jacobs shoulder. It was loud and confusing making her miss a step.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked.

Another moment passed, and she gained control. "Sorry, I'm fine, just a lot of voice at once I should've been prepared."

"Does that happen often?"

"Not as much as it used to. Whenever I go to new places or let my walls down in high populated areas." He gave her an understanding look leading her to an open table.

"I'll get us some water." Queenie nodded massaging her temples. It had been a long time since she had a rush like that, the last one had her first day at work. She had completely crumbled, it had been humiliating having her co-workers looking down on her like that, believing her crazy.

Jacob sat the waters down, Queenie took her sipping it slowly. The voice soon turned to a manageable mutter, ones she was used to hearing most her life. She went back to admiring the dance hall, it was large capable of holding more people then she had thought and bright with large windows at the top allowing the sunset sky to shine in.

Finishing the water, she stood up. "Ready?" He looked up at her. "We came here to dance, didn't we?" Jacob took her hand and she led him to the dance floor, the band started a new song just as they got up to floor.

The music was blasting and constant, they had done everything from the Charleston to Black Bottom to foxtrot. Jacob wasn't the best dancer, but his effort was more important to her than his skills. The whole place had an energizing atmosphere that pulled people in even slower dances like the waltz kept the energy up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you all have been great but its time for the band to take a break. But the dancing can still continue as this hall now has a radio." One of the workers pushed a big bulky thing onto the stage. Queenie's eyes lit up. She had seen them in stores and muggle magazines, but radios were a foreign thing to her. She had wanted to get one for the apartment, but they were much too expensive.

"Queenie do you mind if I excuse myself for a moment?"

"That's fine sweetie I want to go look at the radio." Jacob nodded headed to the back bathroom. Much of the crowd had parted choosing to take a break with the band too but there were a few people who littered the dance floor swaying to the more classical music.

Queenie worked her way up to the front of the stage eyeing the invention. How did they work? The station they were listening to was based in Chicago yet her she was listening to it, No-majes certainly were inventive she couldn't think of a spell that would accomplish what this contraption did.

"Impressive?" She startled. A man tall, dressed in a smart suit and clear blue eyes leaned against the stage watching her. Queenie hadn't noticed him at all, she had kept her walls up just hearing mutters and whispers.

"Yes, I've never seen one in person."

"Really, with how you move on the dance floor I figure you'd have one at home to practice with."

"Oh, I have a phonograph."

"Ah." The man eyed her up and down. A bit of nervousness came over her and she focused on him wanting to know what he was thinking. '…slim figure…long legs, showy, I wonder what her price is.' Her face soured. "Can I request a dance?"

"No, I came with my boyfriend."

He laughed. "That pig in the suit."

"Excuse me!"

"Listen darling no need to be ashamed, joes like him pay to take pretty women out all the time make them feel better about themselves." Queenie jaw tightened, her nostrils flared as she glared up at this stranger and his accusation, her hand twitch to her purse.

"First you insulted my boyfriend, then me. You're not a very smart man." The muttering became louder in her head. Words were starting to form as her anger grow. She was losing her walls.

"Oh, don't denied what you are just because you got called out for it. Be grateful I or anyone else at this place doesn't inform the police. In fact, maybe I should unless you give me a free taste." He brought his hand to her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She pulled back the boiling of her blood mixing with the loud suffocating voices ringing in her ears. They wouldn't stop all echoing over each other unable to block them out. She held her head trying to bring her walls back up but unable to considerate.

"Is there a problem here?" Her vision was becoming fuzzy, the voices wouldn't stop. They got closer, drowning her.

"No sir we were talking about the radio and she freaked out on me. Crazy if you ask me."

"Ma'am are you okay? Shall I call someone?" She collapsed to the ground blocking her ears. She needed it to stop the voice to disappeared, silence.

The crowd was getting closer to her all fixated on the crazy blonde. All wide eyed and uncertain of what was happening what could possible cause such an episode.

'Queenie. Queenie.'

"Queenie!" Jacob was next to her his hand on her back protectively. "Queenie what's wrong?"

"The voices…they won't stop." He hooked his arm around hers pulling her up.

"Move aside. Let me through." The crowd moved. All watching with curiosity, some with judgment. Shame fell into Queenie's stomach like a lump of coal as Jacob took her away ending their night out horribly.

She sat on a park bench her feet shuffling the dirt beneath her toes, Jacob's jacket draped over her shoulder. She held it tightly hidding her face in it smelling fresh bread and his pine after shave. He sat next to her rubbing her back his mind humming a simple song.

It amazed her how well he was able to clear his mind, keep it empty so to say. He had taken her far from the bustling streets to a secluded park gotten her to stop cry and had started humming a polish song in his head asked her to concentrate on the song just on his mind close everything else off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered dapping her nose with her handkerchief. "I ruined out night out."

"You did nothing wrong. You were overwhelmed."

"I humiliated us both. It was like school over again, unable to stop the voice, a melt down and everyone looking down on me thinking me crazy."

"Hey now I know what happen back there, you aren't crazy, and I wasn't embarrassed but worried I never seen you get so overwhelmed before. I thought you were hurt, in my panic I thought you somehow got electrocuted by the radio."

She laughed wiping the tears from her face. "That would be something. My dad once tried to put oil into an electric light thinking it was impossible that light could come from it without oil or magic. It was a big old mess."

"Oh you think that's bad my mom forgot to unplug an iron and just let it sit all day, she was use to the method of letting it sit over coal to warm up, and set fire to the kitchen if my brother hadn't been in there when it happened the house with the rest of the street would have been up in smoke." He gave her one of his side smiles before busting out laughing.

"We shouldn't be laughing about this," She said through laughs. "Both situations could have been very disastrous."

"Your right but thinking about it now its just to funny." He wrapped his arm around her waist resting his head hers. Her heart picked up being held by him, his arms always felt safe. "They would have liked you. If I could have introduced you to them mam would have spent all day making a feast, dad would have worn his best suite." She saw the image in his mind sitting around a small table filled with the best quality of food his father going into long speeches and him and her sitting hand in hand laughing, telling tall tails being apart of a family.

She wasn't sure if hers would be so welcoming. The law that prevented them from being together had existed in her parent's time. Would they have approved of him? He made her happier then she had ever been but to so many that didn't matter. Even Tina, her sister, had discouraged her from continuing this relationship.

"It's a beautiful thought, warm and homey." He turned to her giving her a smile.

"Maybe one day we'll get something like that." The image changed it was still them hand in hand sitting at a table but this time children surrounded them. A boy round in the face with curly blonde hair and two little girls with dark hair. She could feel the desire in this thought the hope ridding on it.

"Something like that would be perfect." She leaned forward resting her hand on his knee and kissed him. He moved into it his warm hand holding her head, his fingers brushing her hair from her face. Kissing him always make her heart skip a beat the softness of his lips, the warmth of his hold and the desire of wanting more.

'Queenie?...It is Queenie!' She thought it was Jacob, at first his thought but no they were filled with disgust, anger and betterment. She pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" She didn't answer him looking around into the shadows trying to find the body to the thoughts. "Queenie? Are you okay?" She gripped his hand tightly panic filling her again when she saw Abernathy halfway up a path his face filled with anger and his mind going a mile a minute.

He recognized Jacob as the no-maj who had helped back in December, he knew she was lying about so much, he had just seen them romantically involved. The fantasy that she had taken from Jacob's head shattered into a million pieces when she heard the crack of him disapparating.

 *****A bit more action in this chapter. So one of my biggest problems with Queenie's characterization in the movie is she seemed to jump from this bubbly fun girl to a women who had problems with her ability and insecurities of how people view her. I wanted to show that this was an ongoing thing, that sometimes she gets overwhelmed by the voices and that while we may think she's very confident she's actually self-conscious, being able to read someones first thoughts of you would probably do that. Let me know what you think and check out my tumblr sskinner155*****


	3. Chapter 3

Queenie waited by the main stairs of MACUSA pacing back and forth fiddling with her fingers. Rushing here first thing in the morning her hair barley combed and stringy and her dress wrinkled. Several co-workers eyed her all asking themselves the same question. 'What's wrong with Queenie?', 'Why is Queenie acting so strangely?', 'She's gone completely crazy.' She ignored it all. Instead trying to find Abernathy's inner voice among the sea. She was capable of allowing the voice in here, better at disuniting them to individuals and bring up her walls when she needed to.

"Queenie? What's got you all in a frenzies?" Asked Margrett, secretary for Mr. Parsons of magical games.

"I'm waiting for Abernathy to come in, need to talk to him." She gave a pleasant smile. 'Wow, I own Mr. Parsons 10 gallon, can't believe she's actually interested in him, well she just turned 24, her looks won't last her forever.'

"He came in thought the floo network, I saw him in his office earlier after dropping off some permits for Mr. Parsons."

"Really, I got to go thanks Margrett." 'Seems to me Queenie got herself into some trouble, looks like there will be a rushed wedding in the want permit office.'

Queenie ran all the way up the stairs catching the elevator to the snickering of the elf manning it. Had he already reported her? When she arrived will there be a standard officer to arrest her? She bit her lip her leg shacking with dread. When the door opened, she busted out running past several of her co-workers not bothering to return their waves or 'good mornings.'

The wand permit office was for the most part the same. Several people sat at their desk filling paperwork while a few people stood waiting to talk to the next available teller. She noted none of their thoughts went to how she was about to be arrested which gave her a slight bit of hope.

She knocked on Abernathy's door with a shaky hand. "Come in." She entered quickly, shutting the door behind her fast.

"Queenie." 'I didn't think she would have the nerve to actually come in.'

"Abernathy." She paused looking around his office before looking down at him where he sat. His eyes were cold and his face stern. "Last night you saw—"

"The revolting display with the no-maj." 'The galls of a man like that, holding her _kissing_ her.'

"It's I…what you saw was…"

"It's alright," He got up from his desk. "I understand how easily it would be for you to get pulled in by them, with out your parents around to steer you in the right direction. Your incapable of protecting yourself, its not your fault you were fooled." He took her hand patting it. "We'll go to the No-maj and obliviate his memory and this whole mishap will be our little secret."

She pulled her hands away. "No."

"What."

"I'm not a child who got caught stealing a cookie and Jacob didn't trick me into dating him. Jacob, he loves me and I—"

"Love him?" She could see the displeasure in his mind as he spoke the anger he felt towards Jacob, the entitlement he felt over him. "Queenie he's a no-maj its unnatural, lowering yourself to his level."

"He's a person not an animal, besides in countries like England these types of relationships are normal."

"This is America not England and it's against the law here."

"Abernathy please I came here to ask for your silence. I'm sorry I've been blowing you off, but we've known each other forever, please I'm begging you."

"Queenie what I'm doing is right for you and if I have to go to the obliviators and inform them about this incident then I will."

She steeped back, she had never known just how prejudges Abernathy was. He was the shy quite type she knew she's be asking a lot out of him, but she never thought he would threaten her. Filing an official report would land her in jail.

"If you tell anyone I will go straight to Madam Picquery and inform her of your sympathetic views of Grindelwald." He stopped and stared at her several thoughts running through his head, then a false calm.

"What are you talking about? I don't…"

"You think Grindelwald has the right idea. That its time witches and wizards come out of hiding. I can see how much better you think you are."

"…See?"

"I can also see that you along with Mr. Simmons and several other office members have discussed your beliefs in private. That would peck Madam Picquery interest."

His confusion blended with his fear. 'How does she know this?' 'No one would have told her.' Then he sucked in a breath. "You're a legilimens." She watched as he tried to block his mind but doing so when your panicked was difficult and not many had the skill.

"I am. I know many of your friends are fanatics of his, one being the wizard who targeted a group of no-majes in Georgia, injuring several, they government still doesn't know who had done it."

"Stop! Stop." Dread fell over him, so much of his, his friends and co-workers secrets filled his mind all Queenie was able to see, more names and events to use to her gain.

"I won't tell anyone if you keep what you saw last night a secret."

"Fine," he sneered clenching his fist. She could see how much hatred he felt towards her how close he was to back handing here, she steeped back. Her wand held tight. "Get it out and no one can know this. No one."

She stayed in the office the rest of day. Not really working thought. Every time Abernathy came out of his office, she eyed him checking his mind to make sure it hadn't changed and when she saw how nervous he was around her and the amount of panic he felt knowing someone knew about his true self reassured that he wouldn't break the deal, but she questioned her own resolve.

She had been so stressed out since last night, she was drained. She had just blackmailed her boss. She had seen so much of his inner thoughts, she had always thought of Abernathy as a nice guy it had been her plan ask him for forgiveness to beg for his silence, she thought she could appeal to that person she thought he was.

But when she had told him she loved Jacob a whole different version of him bleed to the surface. How had she never seen it before? How did he hide it so well? Had it always been there, and she just over looked it in the sea of mutters?

There was a guilt creeping around her. Abernathy believed himself better than no-maj consider the friend that had attacked the people in Georgia as simple fun even though it had hurt so many, some in ways they'll never recover from, and she now knew who and why but if she went to anyone, he would know it was her. She would have to sit on this secret it was one of hers now and it left a sour taste in her mouth.

* * *

Queenie had gone to Jacob's after work. With her nerves shoot she need something to calm her and Jacob's bakery was the perfect place. Seeing him push the guilt from her mind it reminded her why she was doing what she was, the picture in his mind, a family made by the two of them. It was worth it, for their future, some sacrifices would have to be made. He had asked about if she had been able to explain to her friend, since reintroducing him to magic she had downplayed the severity of their relationship in the eyes of the law.

She of course couldn't tell him that she had threaten her boss, so she lied. It felt dirty when she did so particular when she saw in his mind, the anxiety he had causing him to over kneed a batch of bread and nearly burn a whole four dozen donuts, leave but when the happiness of them together came back it was more motivation to keep going, it was for them.

She had stayed and helped around the shop, glazing cakes and filling pastries. Doing it all the no-maj way, she couldn't be seen using magic in front of his staff. This was how she enjoyed spending her everyday afternoons as they slowly turned into the evenings.

Once the staff had left for the day Queenie pulled out her wand and cleaned up the back, the two of them moved things to storage and had a tender moment that left her lip stick on his face. Jacob walked her back to her home the June air tickling her skin and with a finale kiss good night she went up to her apartment.

'Newt I was informed today…I received shocking news…Madam Picquery …' Queenie could hear Tina's thoughts as she rounded the corner to their door. She was agitated but hopeful not an unusually feeling coming from Tina.

Tina looked up at her when she opened the door, a pen in hand and several sheets of paper all over the table. She was a bit of a mess her hair frizzled, and her face red. Queenie gave a ringing giggle. "My dear Tinnie what on earth are you trying to write that's got your face so red?"

"Oh, stop it. I received some very shocking news today and must tell Mr. Scamander."

"Mr. Scamander? Hun, in your head you always refer to him as Newt."

"Don't read my mind, and if you keep teasing me, I won't tell you." Suddenly Tina's head filled with the her residing the year 2 history of magic book. This was a trick Tina had learned back when they were young when she wanted to annoy Queenie or was angry at her, for the most part it worked but when Queenie had to take history of magic in her second year she passed with the highest marks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry now tell me what happened."

"Do you remember what happened back in December with Credence Barebone?" Queenie shoot up an eyebrow.

"It was barley six months ago and a rather large event for both of us." 'Right sorry.'

"Well today I as well as some other aurors were called into Madam Picquery office and well it is believed that Credence is alive."

"What but you and Newt were there, the aurors they all attacked him using different spells, he exploded."

"I know, and it seems impossible but before Credence it was believed impossible for a child to make it past 10 with and obscurus. I asked Madam Picquery to put me on his case, to find him."

"Tina?"

"I was denied. There are plenty of aurors in Europe who can find him and Madam Picquery wants as many here with the transfer happening soon and the difficulty there has been with keeping Grindelwald in prison."

"Did something else happen?"

"You probably didn't hear but his guard today tried to help him escape. It was a big mess, they put him and isolation and is currently looking for a new guard, it'll be his fourth in six months."

"What! When did this happen? Who are they moving to watch him? Its not you is it?"

Tina gave a smile. 'I hope that's out of worry and not a lack of faith in my ability.'

"Of course, it's out of worry, this man attempted to kill you twice."

"Well you have nothing to worry about I won't be guarding him and even if I did, I wouldn't have to worry about being swayed, Madam Picquery plans to remove his tongue first thing in the morning."

"Remove his tongue? That seems…"

"Barbaric? It is and to be honest I don't believe it'll work. Taking away a man's tongue only echoes his words; his followers will use this as proof that the government is the ones who are wrong."

"I can't believe this happened again, three guards all turned to his side."

"I'm sure you'll hear about more of it tomorrow, Abernathy had been the one the guard targeted trying to get the wand and other effects. He was able to fight the guy off, rather impressively enough so that he was the one guarding him in isolation."

"Abernathy is guarding him?"

"Yea just for the night, until a better qualified guard can be found. I'm thinking Achilles Tolliver will be chosen he's a skilled auror."

"But Abernathy is…"

"You don't have to worry about your boss Queenie, Grindelwald himself can't do anything and as long as he can hold up one night against that man's steel tongue, we'll have nothing to worry about till we transfer him back to Europe."

 *****Ok this is the part of the fanfiction where it might crumble under scrutiny, I don't really know what kind of magic was used when Grindelwald escaped or how Abernathy was involved. I do believe it was Abernathy who had his tongue removed in place of Grindelwald so it would have been around the time his third guard had done something but it doesn't explained why Grindelwald (Who would've been out) put so much effort to on getting Abernathy back. For the most part the path I'm choosing to write with kinda fits well and ties back to our main four a bit better. As for Queenie I'm really trying to emphasis her ideal 'for our future' and how close its related to Grindelwald's 'for the greater good.' Let me know what you think and I posted a moodboard to match the series on my tumblr sskinner155. On a second note, I'm going back to work so won't able to upload as fast as i have been so next chapter might be a bit.*****


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Queenie was off, but she need to talk to Abernathy, she wasn't sure how much she trusted him with guarding Grindelwald. She hadn't told Tina of her suspicions becoming another weight she had on her shoulder.

News of Grindelwald's attempted escape had MACUSA in an up roar. Aurors stationed all over the country had been brought in and a row of booths had been added all with individuals from the wand permit office standing behind.

"All MACUSA employees, guest and diplomatic members must go through the wand check in. No exceptions. Please have wand ready with your most updated permit, if you don't have an updated permit please see booth number 9 or 10 to get a copy."

"Margret what's all of this?"

"Thank Merlin you're here Queenie. After the fiasco we had yesterday we now have to verify everyone who comes in. Abernathy contacted everyone from the wand permit office to come in who was off, I'm surprised you got here so early, he just sent the owls out."

"I…never received the owl, I came to see Abernathy." Margret's eyes lit up. 'She was worried about him. That is kinda cute.'

"Well he's working booth 10 right now and with the line of people coming in not to mention we haven't even gotten to the 9 am rush its going to be some time before you get to talk to him about anything." Queenie followed her eyes to the 10 booth where a group of irritated witches and wizards stood, so many that she couldn't even see him.

"Okay I'll clock in and start manning another booth, but I need to talk to him." She removed her jacket. 'Perhaps I was a little harsh on her yesterday, and you know maybe an accidental pregnancy is what she needs to ground her a bit, make her settle down.'

Queenie knew better than to correct people's thoughts, so she ignored the statement and everything that it carried. She was able to bypass the line and go straight to the front, much to the annoyance of those behind her. Though when they saw she opened another booth their attitudes changed.

It was single handily the worst day of work she had ever had. People constantly angry and yelling, many stating that it was cutting into there work and god forbid someone showed up with a wand that didn't match their permit. The commotions was so great that Queenie had kept her walls up the whole day, not allowing herself to hear any one person's individual thoughts. Just a sea of mutters mixed in with the actually mutters of the crowd. By lunch her feet hurt, she was tired and on twice she nearly cried after someone felt the need to take out this inconvenience on her, luckily the aurors had intervened.

"Queenie. I was told by Margret you wished to see me." She shot up started by the voice, having finally been given a break she chose to hide herself at her desk in the actual wand permit office.

"Abernathy…" She paused, slowly allowing her walls to come down, the low muttering turned into more constant voices, those closer she could make out, and key words she was looking for. But Abernathy was blank. "…you were attacked yesterday…and…put to guard Grindelwald…Have you always been this good at occlumency?"

His eye brows jumped at the question, pausing he looked away from her to the door then back. "Yes." The shortness in the stamen surprised her, he was normally much more forth coming, but then she remembered she had threated him yesterday.

She looked over him, she wasn't actually sure if Abernathy was a occlumency or not, but it's not unusual for someone to keep their abilities a secret, other than him and Tina no one else knew she was a legilimency and while yesterday he hadn't been able to keep her out completely she did see where he was capable of doing so for short burst of time, perhaps the shock was what allowed her in, wouldn't be the first time.

"I just wanted to make sure that you aren't planning to do anything for…Grindelwald."

He chewed his cheek. "What do you think I'd do for him?"

"I don't know, I just know after seeing what was inside your head yesterday it scared me. And then you got moved to guard him and considering the man has been able to sway trained guards it makes me…question you."

"I would never do anything to jeopardize my job." She paused, she did believe that, Abernathy had a career track mind and always put his self-worth into his work. But she also wasn't aware of his disgust of no-majes till yesterday. "Besides what could I have possible accomplished in the short time I was _guarding_ Grindelwald, really it was more of babysitting."

"I…it would be difficult but not impossible. I want proof, let me in, let me see that nothing happened." He looked at her a slight irritation on his lips. She kept her chin up, and stopped picking at her nails, she met business, she had to look like it.

He snorted a laugh, "First I have to live with the embarrassment that a co-work has been entering my mind nearly every day since I've know her, purposely used the private information to help herself interest and then when I take the initiative to protect my mind she demands me not to." Queenie glared at him.

"It's not like I can help it, my ability has always been that an ability one that I didn't learn or grow with and I can't very well tell everyone I meet about it because then they get angry like I purposely call them out on their thoughts."

He eyed her almost like he was trying to get into her mind, "Your talent was simply born to you?"

"Yes. Now show me what happened last night."

"Very well." Slowly like water dripping off her hands she could see into his mind. She saw herself first and how tired she looked, the bags under her eyes and the lifelessness in her hair. She than saw so much of today from his perspective, and she thought she had some real dandies. Then like one of the no-majes moving pictures, the previous evening came.

The dark hall of the prison, the steel door marked with a magical seal and the eerily quietness that surrounded him. She could feel how much pressure was on him, how much fear filled him being right there at that moment.

"How many others are in here for the reason of revealing magic in front of the no-majes? What crime did they commit other than being themselves? The tragedy of our existence, what could we accomplished if we aren't forced to hide? We could lead them into the right direction."

Queenie's stopped breathing, these were Grindelwald's words, coming from the cell. She could also see an on-going struggle, Abernathy believed Grindelwald was the future of wizard kind but how much was he able to bet on that.

As sickening as it was to admit, she understood the feeling. Being pulled between what was right and what was expected but her circumstances were different. They were wildly different, what she was doing was love so it was right. Abernathy was considering helping a criminal escape.

"What your asking for, outing ourselves would create a war, how many will die in that war."

"We pay the toll today for the greater good of the future."

For her and Jacobs future, it was the reasoning behind everything she did.

"Convinced?" She looked at him, he had already pushed her out.

"You were considering it I saw the struggle."

"Considering isn't the same as doing. Or have our laws changed?" She wrinkled her nose. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off your looking rather worn." His face was stiff, and she tried again to break into his mind but got nothing.

"I think I will."

She wasn't sure where to go after work, so she went home. Tina wasn't there so the place was to herself which was fine, but it left her in her own thoughts. She didn't like how often she went back to Grindelwald's words, 'The greater good,' it was his messages, she had heard it before in papers she always believed it to be hogwash. _The greater good_. His ideal of the greater good was to see people like Jacob reduced to an animal. No, no she had just been shocked. The ideology wasn't the same. What she was willing to do for Jacob wasn't the same, beside she would never force magic on him.

With a groan she grabbed her wand and turned off the lights.

* * *

She was alone, her wand revoked, the warm memory of her and Jacob sounded by their children, a sweet little boy and darling girls could never survive in the damp cold cell. What would they do with Jacob, where was he?

"Queenie Goldstein, such a tragedy really. What was your crime other than love?"

"It's not a crime."

"Then why are you in jail, if not a criminal?"

"They're afraid."

"Afraid?...Of what?"

"That they are wrong, that the law is wrong, it's not protecting anyone."

"My dear I agree, secrets only harm, this law will take everything away."

The room dissolved around her and she was running, her feet hit the ground like steal, sweat and tears covered her face, her breath cut her lungs like ice. "Jacob! Jacob!"

"Queenie!" His voice was everywhere around her, but she saw nothing.

"Jacob?"

"Queenie! Help."

"Please don't take him. Don't I…Jacob!"

The sound of Tina shutting the door to there apartment made her snap open her eyes. The blanket was wrapped around her and sticking to her sweat covered body, her hair plastered to her forehead. Her heart was pounding, and she hadn't been aware she screamed till Tina opened her bedroom door just a second later.

"Queenie is everything alright?" He sister eyes were wide like an owl, her coat still tied tight to her waist and one shoe missing.

"I…it was a bad dream." 'You look like your about to get sick'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, and I'm fine. I'm going to go see Jacob." She pushed herself out the bed, taking off the wrinkled damp dress.

"It's 9:32, the doors will be locked soon."

"I'll manage."

"Queenie, I think your being a little rash, you should—"

"I'm fine Tina. I just want to go see Jacob." 'Fine. Just be careful.'

She regretted the snap but didn't stop getting ready. Talking her wand and purse she slipped out front door and into the New York night.

She apparated to an ally near his home and ascended the stairs to his floor, after a frantic knock she heard him moving around in the room, then the latch click. "Queenie?"

"Hey." She stood awkwardly, she hadn't considered what she was going to do when she got there.

He opened the door wider, "Is everything okay? Did something happen? Is Tina?" She saw the worry fill his mind. Queenie, being attacked or Tina getting hit by a car.

"No…no its nothing like that. I'm fine Tina's fine. I had a bad dream." Saying it out loud made her feel very stupid. She had come all away across town because of a bad dream.

"Come inside, I just put on the kettle." Jacobs apartment was smaller than her's and Tina's but bigger than the last. His bed sat on the far side of the wall with two windows, the only natural light. In front of his bed was a small round table with miss matched chairs, Queenie had made the cushions to go with them, along the wall was the kitchenet and the other was wardrobe and desk.

"Would you like tea or hot coco?"

"Coco." Her favorite half smile came to his face as he took her coat. She moved to the table, as he got the coco ready with ease. 'A bad dream? Should I ask her about it? She might not want to talk about it? She came all the way here to see you, so she probably does?' Queenie bit her lip on a normal day she would find his thought prosses as adorable but now she felt oddly dirty by it, what Abernathy said about her came to mind.

"One hot coco." She took the cup from his hands and held tight to its warmth. "Do you want to tell me about your bad dream?"

"I'm sorry, I…it was stupid really, just I…couldn't find you and…" The was more to it than that. "I got scared. I'm sorry."

"I don't see why you need to apologize. Bad dreams they…they happen." He went over it so fast in his mind she almost missed it. Trenches filled with mud to your knees, rats scurrying around you and a sound of gunfire. Jacob had talked very little out loud about his time during the war. She had seen it some, when a car backfired or when a child stared crying. His mid was so happy that she somehow would forget.

"I know I just feel so silly coming all the way hear because of it."

"Silly it might be but I got to see you." He rested his hands over hers still holding the mug.

"Yea but now I've been locked out of my home." 'You can stay here.'

Her eyes widen at the thought. Jacob seemed to remember in the next moment that she heard his offer his face going red. "Ah what I mean is your more than welcomed to say…if you want to.. bed…I no its yours well…ah." She felt the embarrassment coming over him as well as heard his anger at himself for making such an offer to a lady.

She stared laughing. High pitched with her head thrown back. All her life she had heard some of the most vial things, men and how they viewed her women and how they judged her. But they were their thoughts and what someone thinks isn't necessary what someone was, or at least that's what she told herself as much as she could. But Jacob, he felt such shame in thought of considering having his girlfriend say with him.

"I don't think it was that funny."

"Oh, I'm sorry, and do not feel like a wicked man, I am perfectly aware of what your offer met." She gave a smile. Digging he toes into the floor and her own face going a big red. "And if you're alright with it, I would like to take you up on said offer."

 *****Part four I was wanting this up on Sunday but things got in the way but it's here now. Btw I realized in the last chapter I had MACUSA written as medusa and forgot to change it before I uploaded it. I went to fix it but I find it so funny, that's why i will purposely write words wrong so word will tell me and I can go back and look them up. I would considered this a bit of a bridge chapter, really just setting up for more to come. I think I have two chapters left but well see. Please leave a review and check out my tumblr sskinner155*****


	5. Chapter 5

"Queenie?...Queenie…" She felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, shutting them again and hiding her face into his shoulder. "Sorry." He whispered. She gave a cranky moan wrapping herself around his arm.

He had offered her the bed, but she said that she would be find he could sleep on it and her the floor. He refused and they both ended up on the floor waiting for the other one to crack. However, the plan backfired for them both as they cuddled together under a blanket talking, about their day, what they had planned for the next, she had asked if he had ever been in one of those flying things, planes, and he asked if trolls were real, eventually falling asleep. Queenie's last thought being that she could have conjured a second bed.

"There's an owl at the window." Queenie peeked over to one of the window's where a large barn owl perched pecking at the window.

"Ah, It might be work." She pushed the blanket off but when she pushed open the window it did not hold a letter from work but a copy of Spellbound, one of the magazines she held a subscription for. She paid the owl and shut the door.

"It's just one of my magazines."

"How did it know you were here?" Queenie looked at him and shrug her shoulders, she wasn't sure how owls knew where people were at most of the time.

"I'll make you a quick breakfast, as a thanks for letting me stay."

"You don't have to I have to get to the bakery and you have to be at work. Not a lot of a time for cooking."

She wrinkled her nose, pulling out her wand. "Time really isn't an issue." He gave one of his half smiles as she swished her wand over towards the kitchenet. A pint of milk and a couple eggs came out of the ice box taking the eggs in her free hand she cracked them into a levitating bowl as the milk was added, and a whisk came floating in to combine.

She fired up the oven and grabbed a skillet, then with a flourish of her wand some day-old bread floated towards the bowl dredging itself before flopping onto the hot skillet. She gave a flirty smirk toward Jacob who watched his kitchen come alive in awe. "You're fantastic."

She plated up the French toast pored some tea and sat with him at the table. He had started flipping through the magazine looking at the photographs with amazement.

"There's an article about Newt!"

"Oh, what's it about!?"

"Mr. Newt Scamander celebrates his authorial debut with his brother Theseus Scamander and fiancée Leta Lastrange at Flourish and Blotts." Queenie coughed up her tea.

"What?"

"He's celebrating his book."

"No, the fiancée business. What does it say about that?"

"Ah," He flipped to the article about Newt and began skimming the words till it got to the part about Leta Lastrange. "Newt Scamander the beast tamer will be marring childhood friend Leta Lastrange this coming June. The couple met while in Hogwarts, sources say the couple were always close even as children."

"I don't believe this." Queenie had slumped in her chair.

"Wasn't him and Tina exchanging letters?"

"Yes. Since he left back in December. When I saw it to his mind…him and the Lastrange girl…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't say. It's one thing for me to read someone's mind another for me to disclose the information I get from them. But something like this is going to upset Tina greatly."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Queenie thought about it for a second, Tina had become so happy since meeting Newt. She had finally broken out of her shell. "I don't know. I mean I'm going to have to tell her, if its true she can't keep writing him with the belief of what their relationship means." She bit her lip something about this just didn't seem right, when Newt had left, she could see the linger stare and warmth in his thoughts of Tina. But six months with an ocean between the two and he had a past with the Mrs. Lastrange.

"Why don't you write and ask?" Jacob said cutting into the French toast.

"I could but I can't just come out and say it to him."

"Then bring up the article, cut it out and send it with the letter and ask what type of wedding present he might like. Ask him how they rekindle their relationship and why he hasn't brought it up to his letters with Tina. Some of my memories on Newt are a little fuzzy but he doesn't seem the type to be stepping out on a girl."

"Perhaps your right. If I get time, I'll write a letter at work."

"Speaking of which I need to get to the bakery, morning crowd is going to be waiting."

"I need to stop at my apartment to change too so I'll be heading out." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went to the ally she had apparated in the night before.

She held her coat more tightly around her as her apartment came into view, there was still an hour before the sun would rise but with the dark clouds rolling in and the leaves turning under, she knew it wouldn't have much of a show, a June rainstorm was at their door.

Mrs. Esposito unlocked the door at five every morning for the girls who worked at the mills or as a switch board operator. However, walking into her apartment this early would be cause for a lecture and judgment form the other girls. Grabbing, a flyer from the post outside her apartment she incantated it to look like one of the mice messages she would get at work. Sneaking around the front she saw Mrs. Esposito as well as the young women who boarded down the hall from her and Tina and another from upstairs. Releasing the paper mouse, she waited just a few minutes to hear the screams of the three women and the slam of Mrs. Esposito's doors.

Hastily she went up the stairs, sending a spell back at the paper mouse to shred itself. Tina sat at the kitchen table, a plate of grapes and strawberries in front of her, paper in hand. "Good morning, why was everyone screaming down stairs."

"There was a mouse." Queenie dug into her fingers, she had been doing it so much lately it started bleeding quickly she wrapped her shirt around it. "Hmm, I'm sorry about last night."

She looked up at her. "It's alright. You're an adult I can't stop you." Queenie bit her lip, the two of them only had a couple years age difference but after they loss their parents Tina had taken on the rolls of mother and father.

"I still shouldn't have yelled at you." They were quite for a few minutes; Queenie's finger had stopped bleeding and Tina's mind was going over some mundane tasks for the day.

"Tina?"

"I got to head in early." They had both spoken at the same time. "What?"

"Oh ah, it's not important I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay I'm going to head out." Queenie headed to her room to change wondering if she had made the right choice.

Work had been just as bad as the day before. She hadn't had a moment to even think about the letter she was going to send to Newt and with how behind she was getting staying late seemed the only way to catch up. Visiting wizards and witches needed permits approval and the letters for the school year would be going out soon so they would have a flood of young witches and wizards coming in too.

She could only hope that the rumors that Grindelwald was being transported to Europe where true. With him gone she wouldn't have to worry about all this security, Abernathy or the similarities between his greater good and hers.

She passed Abernathy who had also stayed late to get work done thought he had been so quite and no longer privileged to his thoughts, she had forgot he was there. The storm was coming down hard and when she pasted the door man, she saw him eye her up and down commenting in his head that she was going to lose her figure once the baby started to show, apparently Margret had been telling people about her speculations. At least now that she knew she was saying the words out loud she could question her about them.

With the weather as bad as it is, she chose to just go straight home. Once she wrote the letter to Newt, she could take a bath and catch up on some reading. Tomorrow was Sunday, so she had the day off and was told by Abernathy that she wouldn't be called in either.

She passed Mrs. Esposito who was talking with an exterminator, her feet frozen and her coat wet. Tina was already there again sitting at the table but this time she looked more serious. 'Queenie, I know your reading my mind right now. Do you have something to tell me.'

Queenie's face dropped first Abernathy's secret and her blackmailing him came to mind, but then the article from this morning.

"You saw the article?" 'What article?' "You didn't see it? This is about Abernathy?"

"It's true!?" She shot up from the table. "Queenie please tell me you didn't?"

"I had no choice. I can't let people find out about me and Jacob."

"I know that it why I told you to stop seeing him. And you didn't come to me at all during this is that's extremely hurtful, I know I have harsh tendencies, but I could've helped, come up with a better solution then having you trick Abernathy into think yours and Jacob's child is his." Queenie stared at her sister the worlds not registering. Then she was the events unfold in her sister's mind. How Janet asked if Queenie and Abernathy were dating. When Bill made a rude comment about how his daughter would never do something so shameful and gave Tina a long stare. Then when Trisha asked if what she heard from John is true. Is Queenie pregnant with Abernathy's baby.

Queenie gave a long groan. Damn Margert and her mouth and damn that stupid rumor. She had been so concerned with everything else she hadn't considered the rumor making its way to Tina.

"No, it's not true, for some reason Margert thinks that someone wanting to speak to their boss is grounds for a secret relationship and a surprise pregnancy."

"You're not pretending that Abernathy is your unborn child's father."

"I'm not pregnant at all Tina."

"Oh, mercy that's good to hear. The only plan I had was that we were going to have to move out west and pretend your husband died in a factory accident." She started laughing, Queenie joined in a second later.

"I can't believe you thought I would do something like and that I wouldn't come to you in my time of need."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped the wand like that but well you have been acting very odd recently and certainly distressed. I figured you come to me when you were ready but when I heard what I heard today I thought maybe you were scared to tell me because I've not be the most supportive of Jacob and you. You know it's not because I don't like him, he's a nice guy but…well I'm worried that…I'm worried about you." Queenie saw all the possibilities that could happen to her. She gets thrown into prison, they take her wand, she loses her job, becomes the target of anti no-maj groups, she even saw a frightening imagine, a faceless auror taking her child away from her. Queenie bit her lips there had been cases where a child of magic and no-maj were removed from the home and place into a purely magic family, if the child itself had magic abilities.

"Let's make dinner." Queenie said moving the subject away from that. Tina gave her a smile and started to help set the table and make some tea while Queenie prepared a simple meal. Pasta with a sweat tomato sauce and garlic bread. The two of them chatted well into the night about the rumor and how they would be having a discussion with Margret the next morning. Around the end of the conversation Tina asked.

"So, did you think I was referring to with Abernathy?"

"What?"

"When I asked you if it was true, you said you had no choice. What did you mean, have no choice in what?"

"Oh, ah nothing it's not important." She moved to clean her plate.

"Queenie? What's going on your not telling me something?"

"Tina you don't need to worry, I have it handled."

Her jaw became fixed "Perhaps I'll ask him tomorrow since you've become so tight lip."

"No! Really its nothing." She had become irritated tossing the plate into the sink. Why couldn't Tina leave good enough alone.

"It's something if your this bothered by it. What did we just talk about you can come to me."

"Well…I know you'll be mad." Tina gave her a suspicious eye trying to keep her mind blank. "Abernathy found out about me and Jacob."

"What!" she gasped. Queenie saw all the things she wanted to say, how she was right, that the relationship is doomed but she also saw her struggle in not saying it to prove to her that she could come to Tina when she needed too. "How? When?"

"A couple days ago, when me and Jacob went dancing."

"Queenie…"

"I have his word he won't tell anyone, and I've checked his mind several time now, so I know he's…" she didn't want to say good, "…he's willing to keep it a secret."

Tina sighed. "Well he is a trustworthy person but Queenie a secret like you and Jacob is going to get out eventually, you're not the first to be infatuated by a no-maj and you won't be the last. And I've been very…forgiven but you do know that the cost is going to outweigh the benefit."

Queenie stood there watching her sister. She didn't know how much the cost was, not really.

 *****This chapter unfolded differently then I expected. But we finally got to see some of Tina and Queenie interactions as well as how Newt's engagement on the Queenie's side of things. Btw does anyone understand how the owls work in HP did they say in the books cuz I just went with the joke that they know where everyone is at any given moment. I'm thinking next chapter will be the last but we will see.*****


	6. Chapter 6

Queenie awoke to the sounds of Tina rummaging through the kitchen and the slam of the door. She tried construction on her sister's mind but only saw quick images of work and urgent. She must have over sleep, with the high security at MACUSA Tina had been putting in quite the hours too.

She turned over in her sheets for a bit before given up and climbing out of bed. Sleep just wasn't something she would get much of anymore. She sat in front of her vanity mirror her face had a gone a bit hallow there were bags under her eyes. So much had happened in less than a weeks' time and it was wearing on her. She thinned her lips and started getting dressed.

Jacob's bakery was closed on Sundays, but he still went in to do an inventory count and come up with a weekly forecast and on some occasions try new recipes. Queenie would arrive around eleven with lunch and then help with some deep cleaning of the store. She would just be early today.

She packed a picnic basket with some of the left-over potatoes and the ingrediencies needed to make potato salad as well as stationary to write the letter to Newt, the post office was closed but she could put it in the box just down the block from Jacob's shop.

"Queenie! You're here early." Jacob yelled from the back table.

"I thought I'd help you get an early start. I brought stuff for potato salad." She sat the basket down leaning over the counter to give him a quick peck.

"Tina too?"

"What?" He nodded to the door just as Tina stormed in. Her jaw set and eyes wide with panic.

"Queenie! You need to get out of here and go straight to MACUSA."

"Why what happened? Abernathy said I had the day off."

"You talked to Abernathy yesterday?"

"Yea a bit we were both in the office really late."

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad."

"Tina?"

"Grindelwald escaped last night during his transfer." Her knees buckled and she fell back into the counter. She could see Madam Picquery informing the auror about the escape about how it had happened and who had help.

"Abernathy…" She whispered

"Yes. Abernathy was his accomplish."

"Wait wasn't that your friend from work who saw us the other night." Jacob asked staring between the two sisters.

"Queenie MACUAS is going to want to question you, with that rumor going around and that fact that you two were alone last night together. If your caught here with Jacob, they'll have grounds to throw you in jail for improper relations with a no-maj."

"Jail! Queenie you never said you could go to jail." He spoke quickly his eyes wide staring at her.

"Of course, she could go to jail maybe even have her wand snapped if they fell like it." Queenie could feel their emotions raw and hard like a wave ponding into her.

"Queenie you told me this no relations with no-maj law was a minor offence and one they rarely enforced."

"Improper relations are one of the most enforced laws we have. If they find out about you and her, she'll go to jail, you be obliviated and I'll most likely go on suspension."

"Tina…please stop."

"No. Its one thing for me and you to take a risk like this but you didn't even tell him what this relationship would cost. What could happen to either of you if it were to end badly." Tina said.

"I'm sorry…New York is such a big place and…MACUSA has so many other issues that…and were careful…"

"Like when you were caught by Abernathy?" Tina said sternly.

"I thought I could convince him not to tell. I hadn't realized he had an anti-no-maj mindset."

"Anti-no-maj mindset? Wait he wasn't going to keep yours and Jacob's relationship a secret?"

The waves of emotions between the two and her own was consuming her dragging her down. She fell to her knees holding her pounding head tears spilling from her eyes. Jacob came around the counter holding her shacking body. She felt the guilt wash over Tina and soft slim fingers brush her hair back.

Queenie's own guilt filled her because once she told Tina the truth, she would never forgive her. "I had to blackmail him. I saw in his mind his sympathetic views towards Grindelwald." It was like a crack of lightning Tina's whole body went stiff.

"What?"

"Tina I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I made him show me his mind, and despite his views I never saw where he would help Grindelwald…If I had seen something that…that told me otherwise I would've gone straight to you or Madam Picquery."

"No, you wouldn't have." Queenie looked up at her sister her face still with furry her eyes cold and glaring. "You have put everything above this relationship. Your heath, your job, your freedom, me. You were willing to gamble it all away. For a future that isn't possible and now the entire wizarding world will have to pay for it."

Queenie held her chest chocking on a sob as the memories of Tina with her fellow auror fished the bodies of the fallen transport guards. The distant voice of Madam Picquery as she spoke of the severity of the breach and the shaking hand of Achilles Tolliver as he sat to write to the families of the fallen.

"Tina, I think you should leave," said Jacob, he still held her his face holding a scowl.

"Jacob you don't understand."

"Your right I don't. When it comes to your world there is a lot of rules and logic that doesn't add up but pushing your sister into a full-blown meltdown isn't helping anything."

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Well I can't leave we need to talk about how she's going to handle her interrogation and she will be interrogated."

"She can't possible go now with how up set she is."

Tina looked down at her sister she rubbed her eyes and face. "Well there isn't much of a choice they are going to coming looking for her sooner or later and if they catch her with you, they'll obliviate you without question." His nostrils flared and he stood up.

"Can't you buy her some time, dragging her in will only make her crack." The two of them glared at each other, Queenie tried to put her walls up to dull the noise of there minds throwing insults and accusation at each other, but it was impossible their emotions were boiling.

"It'll take them maybe a day before the get to the rumor so that's how long we have, as soon as you've calmed down, we have to discuss what we are going to do, I want you to apparated straight back home." Tina said the bell chimed with her departure.

"Queenie." She rested her hot tear stained face into his shoulder focusing on only the calm humming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry." He patted her back holding her the repeating the song.

"Please calm down. We'll be figure it out." His mind betrayed his words, she could she how hurt, confused and embarrassed he was and while he had shown bravo against Tina she was right he knew little about wizarding world, and Queenie had lied to him about it.

He moved her to the back-storage room and sat her on the bench with the flour bundles. Her head was pounding from the crying and she was shaking. Jacob brought her a glass of water and a his over coat wrapping it tightly around her.

After she had taken a few sips of water and was no longer crying he spoke. "Queenie, I need you to tell me everything, leave nothing out." She gave a meek nod and started with how the conversation with Abernathy really went, who Grindelwald was and the severity of no-maj relationships. He only asked a couple questions and nodded but his face was tensed eyes focused.

"Queenie, I love you, since you've come into my life, I've been living an adventure." It was getting hard to read him his mind was fuzzy, she couldn't tell if it was him or her. "But…"

"Jacob please."

"Queenie I would rather live my whole life have loved you and never being with you then to wake up one day and not remembering you at all."

"Jacob, I love you."

"Queenie its just not worth it anymore."

* * *

MACUSA was in a mess when Tina and she walked up the staircase, the level of emergency clock was blaring and auror, government officials and other employees were running around to different departments and back all with a mixture of worry and irritation.

Queenie was numb. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't hear anything she had shut them out. Even with the world crumbling around her it did not penetrate her mind. It was just her and her thoughts. This had only happened once before in her life the day her and Tina were pulled from class and brought to the headmaster's office, where they were told that their parents had succumbed to dragon pox.

"They are going to ask you questions about Abernathy and your relationship. They'll bring up the pregnancy rumor, they believe you and he were in a relationship, deny it. You and Abernathy were just co-workers, he was your boss and you have only ever interacted in a perfectional way. Explained to them what you did last night while working in the office but don't go into too much detail. Distance yourself from any answers that involve Abernathy's behaviors. Like Abernathy behaved normal instead of Abernathy behaved normal to me." Tina had been coaching her on how to go about the interrogation that will happen once they got to MACUSA telling her how to hold herself and make eye contact and to not fidget. Explaining to her what to expect and how to answer.

This too remined Queenie of the day they lost their parents. Tina took responsibility and make the loss easier, she had protected her from the worst and here she was so many years later doing the same.

"Tina, what's going to happen after this?"

She looked at her coming to a stop at the elevator. "Let's try to make sure you aren't thrown into jail first."

* * *

They hadn't arrested her, but she wasn't sure where she stood either. Not being able to read the minds of her integrators had left her venerable and it had taken all of her resolve not to burst into tears. Tina had been waiting for her in the lobby and like Queenie it looked like it had taken everything in her not to cry.

"I'm not allowed to leave the city, and I'm suspended from my job."

"Okay." With a sigh she spoke again. "Okay, not as bad as it could have been, Queenie your going to have to be on your toes for awhile this won't go away in a couple days. I have to report back in, you need to go home, and you can't see Jacob for a while."

"He'll be worried—"

"Queenie you are still considered a possible ally to Abernathy and Grindelwald they aren't going to let you go on with your life like nothing happened. They'll keep eyes on you and more than likely start intercepting your mail so no owls either. You are going to have to be the poster child of perfect citizen. Go home well talk more later."

Tina didn't come home that night or the next. She did send an owl on the third day saying she had been given a long assignment and asked Queenie to pack her some change of clothes. By the fifth day she had gotten so stir crazy she went to go see Jacob convince him everything was fine that they could still be together but after getting a couple blocks from her house she felt like someone was following her and ran back home.

She was by herself with only her thoughts. If it wasn't for that stupid law none of it would have ended this way. Tina wouldn't have a reason to actively dislike the relationship, she wouldn't have been forced to blackmail Abernathy. She could have just lived her life crated the family that she wanted been an outsider to the turmoil of Grindelwald's escape. Whenever she thought of Grindelwald the image of those men he had killed came to mind. And with it her guilt. Had she told Tina would it have made a difference? Would they had been able to stop him?

Her mind kept repeating over all this back and forth between what she could have done differently and validating why she did something. Both sides were picking at her and she couldn't find a common ground between them.

After about nine days Tina finally came back home. Queenie was still in her outfit from the day of the interrogation she hadn't showered or cleaned and instead ate all the baked goods in the house. However, when Tina did come through the door, she noticed she could hear her thoughts again.

"Tina?" She had recently cried and like her she looked miserable.

"Sorry I've been so absent because of the escape Madam Picquery is having all auror on the field trying to catch either followers or other dark wizards to help with publicity." 'Right now aurors are considered the enemy.'

"Your being careful right?"

"Of course. I spoke with the investigating team and your suspension will be over by the end of this week. They don't have any concreate proof that you and Abernathy were anything more than just co-workers and other leads have been more useful."

"I'll be able to see Jacob then?"

"Are you serious. Queenie what is it going to take to get it through your head that this relationship needs to end. Will it be when they really throw you in jail or snap your wand. I don't know what else could happen to get it through to you."

"I'm not going to abandon him now."

"The relationship is against the law unless you move to England there is nothing you two can do that will make being together easy."

"I don't know what we will do but we love each other that's more then I can say about your relationship." Tina eyebrows crumbled together Queenie saw her dirty make up smudged face in her mind with the look of complete regret. Why did she bring it up? Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut for once.

"What are you talking about?"

"Noting a slip of the tongue."

"Queenie I'm getting really sick of you not telling me stuff. Especially if that stuff affects me and my life."

"I didn't want to tell you like this but I'm tired of you yelling at me about Jacob."

"Tell me what." Queenie went to her purse and pulled out the magazine, handing it to Tina. She watched as Tina looked over the cover saw the rush, she recognized Newt. She turned to the article and just a Queenie knew she felt an icy emptiness wash over Tina. Her face fell and her breathing stopped. She saw the words as they entered Tina's mind and how they bit at her.

"Tina? Forget what I said it was out of anger and this doesn't mean anything."

"I'm going on an extended mission with Achilles Tolliver. Where heading out towards Texas I don't know how long well be gone," She said. "I just came for a change of clothes." She went to her room.

"Tina, I didn't mean it I was mad I'm sorry." There was no response on the other side of the door and a minute later she heard a crack and nothing.

Queenie had never in her life been so alone. Her fight with Tina had been a breaking point in their relationship, Tina didn't have a lot of confidence and Queenie had just blasted it all way. Jacob didn't want to be with her, and her job was hanging by a thread.

If she could just convince Jacob that their relationship was worth it. He said he loved her and the only thing keeping them apart was the law. She sat up, that law only existed in a few countries and England wasn't one of them, Tina had even said so. What if her and Jacob moved to England? It would be a big jump and they would have to leave so much behind, but it would fix all their problems. They could be together with out jail time or obviatetion.

She got up from the floor looking at her apartment. Without Tina it was just a couple of walls and she doubted Tina would be coming home anytime soon. She was also ban from leaving the city so she would have to wait till the dust blows over, but she could start packing things and it would give time for Jacob and her to figure something out with his bakery.

Her stomach dropped what if Jacob didn't want to come? She shook her head, they loved each other and while it didn't seem so now when they got to England everyone would see that their relationship was worth it.

 *****The last chapter, I'm not sure how I feel with the flow of this but I knew it was the last chapter so I wanted to get all the loss ends together. So I'm curious what you all think, is this a decent telling of what happened in between the movies. Like I said I wanted to connect our characters to the main story a bit better and give some reasoning to Queenie's spiral.*****


End file.
